New Family, New School
by Sparksy97
Summary: High School AU. Based around Happy as she gets put into a new home and must start again in a new school where she meets the rest of the scorpion team (all teenagers).
1. Chapter 1

It was a Saturday and Happy was sitting in her social workers car, she'd been in the system for fifteen years- give or take a couple of months- and the longest she spent in one home was about six months. They were a nice enough family but they didn't take to kindly to Happy tinkering with the DVD player when it stopped working. Though they blamed it on Happy's tinkering. Anyway that was a couple of years ago, the family she was being taken away from this time... Well all she could say was good riddance to them.

"I'm sorry Happy, I should have known something was wrong." Sonya looked at the angry teen through the rear view mirror as Happy pulled her long sleeves further down, fiddling with the ends. It was a warm day and Sonya was pulling off of the motorway, they made their way down different streets where kids were playing. "I promise this family are lovely people. You'll like them." She tried to smile but Happy just glared at the woman. That's all Happy ever heard switching from one family to another and it was never true. Some put her in hospital, some were just after the extra money and others... well lets just say she's been through a lot of different homes. On the rare occasion, some were actually nice but then they'd just get fed up or bored of her and she'd be gone again. This new home wouldn't be any different. Within ten more minutes of driving Sonya eventually pulled up outside a big house, from the front she saw a huge bay window next to the front door. Above this was a balcony that seemed to run around the whole top of the house with patio doors dotted around leading to different rooms.

"Look Happy," Sonya turned in her seat so that she facing the girl. "This is going to be different okay? Honestly you're-"

"Save it." Happy removed her focus from the house and fixed her glare on he so called social worker. "You always say the same thing and you're always wrong. So just... Just save it. I gave up on having a loving family years ago." With that she opened the door, hoped out the car and slammed it shut again. She didn't wait for Sonya to move before heading to the boot of the car and grabbing her suitcase. She didn't own much and with moving so much it was easier this way. With Sonya at her side Happy made her way up the crazy paving, huge tree's loomed over her creating cover from the sun, they walked up the steps that lead to the front door, Sonya knocked as Happy took a look around; within seconds the door flew open and Happy was greeted by a woman who looked in her early thirties. The woman had long blond hair, a fair complexion, bright blue eyes and was dressed in a brightly coloured summer dress and flip flops. The man next to her looked in his mid to late thirties, he had short shaggy brown hair, light brown eyes and was wearing a shirt and tie with denim jeans and Nike trainers. They were both smiling down at Happy.

"Hello, Mr and Mrs Adams." Sonya smiled at them and shook both their hands "This is-"

"Happy Quinn." Mrs Adams smiled again at her as she took in Happy's appearence, she was wearing a long sleeved black top, dark denim jeans, her black combat boot and her raven black hair was tied up in a pony tail. Mrs Adams husband placed a hand on his wife's shoulder as if to remind her that they were still strangers to the teen. "Oh, god where are my manners. I'm Janine but everyone just calls me Janey and this is my husband Ryan."

"Please come in." Ryan motioned for them to step inside as Janine led them through the corridor past the living room door, past the huge wooden stairs until they were in the kitchen/dining room. Like everything with this house the kitchen/dinning area was large to say the least with only an island to separate the kitchen from the eating area, there was also two glass sliding doors near the dinning table that lead to the back garden.

"Happy?" Janine sat at the island, Ryan sitting next to her and Sonya sitting opposite. "Why don't you go outside where the others are. We just have to fill out some forms and then we'll show you around if you like." Happy just nodded.

"I'll come and say goodbye before I leave." Sonya called but Happy didn't respond, although she heard her tell the couple. "Happy is very guarded but she should warm up to you soon enough." Happy rolled her eyes at the statement. It's what she said to all the foster parents. As soon as Happy stepped outside she saw three other kids and they had noticed her almost immediately. Happy ignored their glances and whispers and sat down on the wooden swing seat that was situated on the deck not far from the doors she just came through. It took about one minute until one of the kids came strolling up to her.

"Hey, I'm Jack." The guy stood in front of her and Happy would say that he was about eighteen, so only one year older than herself. He had dirty blond hair that was gelled into spikes and was wearing dark jeans, a plain blue shirt and trainers. "What's your name?"

"Happy." At first he just looked confused but he composed himself quickly before sitting next to her.

"Well, Happy I think you'll like it here." She rolled her eyes, not cared by the fact that he saw it. He didn't say anything about it. "That's Laura-" He pointed to a brown haired girl who was reading on the grass, her hair was platted to the side. "-she's sixteen and thinks she the best thing to happen since sliced bread but she's alright. Moody half the time, but okay." Just then a five year old girl came bombing up to Happy and Jack wearing shorts and a vest, with her bright orange hair in pigtails. Jack scooped the girl up and sat her on his knee. "This one is Hayleigh."

"Why you wearing sleeves. Its too hot." Hayleigh looked up at Happy.

"I... Uh..." Happy fiddled with the ends of her sleeves as a flash of understanding flittered across Jacks features. Just then Sonya popped out the door.

"Happy, I'm leaving." Happy released a breath and walked over to her social worker. The pair walked back through the house, Mr and Mrs Adams not far behind, until they reached the front door. Sonya had her hands on Happy's shoulders, giving them a gentle squeeze. "I know you've had it rough. That the last couple of homes were... well these people aren't them. They're going to be good for you Happy so be good for them and try not to get into trouble. Please." She gave Happy a quick hug, which Happy returned after slight hesitation, then left. Happy turned around and faced the couple.

"So, would you like us to show you around?" Ryan asked it but his voice had a nervous edge to it, she didn't know what to say or what to call them so she just nodded. Her wall had been securely in place before she left her last home but she would do what Sonya asked and would at least try.

She already knew the layout of downstairs but upstairs their were five bedrooms, two bathrooms and an office, each one of the bedrooms and the office had patio doors leading outside and onto the balcony. Happy's bedroom was the first thing they showed her. It was medium sized with cream coloured walls, there was a wardrobe on one side with a desk up against the other- a brand new laptop was sitting there already- next to the window. On the wall opposite her window was her bed, it was a single but a large single (practically a small double bed). After that she saw the rest of the house they even took her down to the garage that she saw when her and Sonya had walked up to the house. In the garage was a dark blue 2007 Toyota Camry and a large fridge freezer that was tucked up in the far corner. They made their way back through the house and sat in living room, the couple sat on the delicately patterned cream settee while Happy sat on the arm chair opposite.

"Well that's everything, Ryan has already taken your stuff upstairs and put them in your room." She looked at her husband. "Errm... we can take you shopping tomorrow for some things for your room if you like?" Happy just nodded along, never looking directly at the couple.

"Oh we bought you a laptop as well and a new phone, if you want it that is." Ryan smiled as Happy took the phone from him, mumbling a thank you.

"Look Happy, we read your file." Happy brought her gaze to rest on Janine. "We know you've had a lot of different families looking after you. We don't know why there was so many and we wont pry but we are here if you'd like to talk about it."

"We just want you to be comfortable, you seem to have been through a lot and we just want to help. If you'll let us." Ryan finished his wife's train of thought.

"I appreciate you buying me my phone and a laptop." It wasn't much but they seemed pleased with it, so far so good.

Happy didn't speak during dinner, she just sat and listened to what everyone was talking about, Hayleigh seemed to like Happy and to be honest Happy liked her too. But she had always been good with the little ones seeing as in some of the other homes if she didn't look after them no one would. That's one of the reasons Happy ended up in hospital so much, because half the time it was due to her protecting the other younger kids. From what Happy had gathered, none of the kids were Ryan's or Janine's. They were all foster kids.

That night Happy lay in her bed, tomorrow she's going shopping for school supplies and for stuff for her bedroom. Then Monday she was starting at another new school.

* * *

 **Thanks for reading, I already have a couple of chapters already done so if you guys want another chapter then just let me know and i'll upload chapter two as quick as possible. Hope you guys liked it. Leave a review and let me know what you think. :)**


	2. Chapter 2

Janine pulled into the schools parking, the day before she had taken Happy to buy some things for her room as well as a school bag and other school supplies, Laura said goodbye and hoped out the passenger seat of the car and walked straight up to a group of girls. Happy, Hayleigh and Jack were all sat in the back seat.

"Jack could you show Happy to the office please, make sure she gets there okay."

Sure thing Janey." Jack got out the car and waited for Happy to jump out, she was about to shuffle over towards the open door when Janine stopped her.

"Hang on a minute Happy." Janine had shifted in her seat so that she was able see her better. "You have my number in case you need anything and don't hesitate to call Okay?"

"I know, you went over it all yesterday." She gave Janey a small smile and hoped out.

"Byyyeeee Happpyyyy!" Hayleigh grinned at her

"See you after school munchkin." Happy shut the door and waved goodbye to the bubbly five year old. She made a beeline to the doors of Collin High with Jack right next to her.

"You know, it's just going to get warmer right?" Happy shot him a glare, not answering his question. "You can't hide it under long sleeves forever you know." They fought their way through crowds of teenagers and stumbled through the doors, slowly walking down the corridor. Happy following Jack to the office.

"Don't know what you mean." He lead her down another corridor before stopping in front of two large glass doors, a desk and a dishevelled old woman sat there on the other side. Before Happy could walk inside Jack gently grabbed her arm and pulled up one of her sleeves. Black and blue bruises covered her right arm as her anger bubbled in her chest.

"That's what I mean. I bet the other arm is exactly the same." Jack moved to grab her left arm but she grabbed his first, spun him around and pinned him against the wall just out of sight of the lady in the office. Jacks chest was pressed against the wall as Happy had his arm twisted behind his back.

"I don't care what you think you might know." Happy's voice came out as a low hiss. Luckily this part of the school was empty for the time being but as soon as she heard footsteps she quickly let him go. Jack turned to face her, shock was engraved on his features. "You don't know shit about me, alright." She pulled her sleeve back down and walked through the glass doors and stood there waiting for the woman to notice her.

"I'll be with you in a second hun." She finished typing whatever it was on the computer and gave Happy her full attention. "What can I do for you sweet pea?"

"I'm a new student. Happy Quinn." She went back to her computer and typed something in.

"Oh yes, here you are. I'll just print out your timetable for ya'" Happy heard the doors open behind her, she looked to see who it was and saw a boy about a year maybe two years younger than herself. He was wearing a sweater vest and jeans and looked very on edge. Two seconds later the woman reappeared again and handed Happy her time table. "There you go love, your timetable, locker number and code. Oh Sylvester?" She waved at the boy who just walked in and he slowly strolled over to the desk. "Be a dear and show Happy?... Happy to her locker and then to her class please." She smiled sweetly at him which he returned before walking out, motioning for Happy to follow.

Sylvester took her down corridor after corridor, it's a good job she has an eidetic memory or she'd be lost, walking in silence; every now and then he'd smile at her over his shoulder.

"This is your locker." He watched her as she made easy work of the lock, threw in her back and closed it again. "I'll take you to your class now, you haven't got long until the bell goes." They hadn't been walking long until a guy purposely bumped into Sylvester.

"Watch it Rainman!" Sylvester gave Happy an awkward smile before silently leading the way again. Happy was having an internal battle, one half was adamant that she should stay quiet. She didn't plan on interacting with anyone because she'd only get moved again eventually. But another part of her wanted to look after this kid, he was like a puppy and Happy had a thing about protecting people. She inwardly groaned before falling in step with Sylvester.

"Hey what was that about?"

"What was what about?" She knew that he knew exactly what she was on about, the no eye contact was a huge give away.

"You know what." He gave her a sheepish look. "Who is he, and why did he just purposely bump into you?"

"That's Luke, he's on the football team."

"What was that Rainman crack about?"

"I'm really good at numbers, like statistics and things like that. I have a very high IQ." The way he said it, it was almost like he was ashamed of it and that made her angry. People picked on him for the same reason that most of Happy's foster parents go rid of her, because she was smart and curious as to how things worked. He stopped outside of a classroom. "This is your class." He went to walk way but she stepped in front of him.

"If they say anything like that to you again tell me."

"Why?" He gave her a confused look and to be honest she couldn't blame him. They had only just met.

"Just tell me." Then she left. She walked into her classroom and left that Sylvester kid standing there completely confused.

* * *

 **So Happy's met Sylvester now and in each chapter she'll meet another member of the team, so keep reading :) Hope you liked it and leave me a review, really want to know what you think or if you have any questions then I promise I will answer :D**


	3. Chapter 3

Happy took a seat near the back of the class as the rest of the students made their way to the different tables. A pretty girl, with very light brown hair came and sat next to Happy, smiling at her as she took out a notepad and pen.

"I haven't seen you before. I'm Paige." The girl smiled again, she didn't seem fazed by Happy's lack of response. Paige was about to say something else but kept quiet once the teacher walked in. He was an old grumpy looking man, he looked around the class before his gaze fell on Happy.

"Ah yes. We have a new student." Happy groaned, she hated this part. "Stand up Please." The old man watched as Happy stood up and she felt the whole class staring at her. "Class please welcome Happy Quinn." After a chorus of non-enthusiastic hello's she quickly sat back down and gazed out of the window next to her.

"What kind of name is Happy?" She heard a guy mumble before snickering with someone else. She looked around and saw that it was that Luke asshole again. She started to flex her hands, crunching them into fists before relaxing again. She did this over and over, trying to calm herself. Paige noticed and looked at her worried.

"What's wrong?" She whispered so that the teacher wouldn't hear, he was grading papers at his desk and it didn't look like he heard them and if he did then he just didn't care. When Happy didn't answer Paige scanned the room to try and find what she was looking at. Her gaze landed on Luke, who at the moment was throwing stuff at a nerdy lad a couple of seats in front of him. "Arrgh," Paige looked back at Happy, "That's Luke, he's kind of a jerk. Finds it funny to bully some of the genius kids that come to the school, probably because him and his friends all share the one brain cell between them all. Can't stand him but he's popular so no one says anything to him." She rolls her eyes, obviously un-impressed by the amount of friend this moron has.

"Yeah, well I don't exactly care about popularity." Happy went to go stand up but Paige pulled her back down again making the chair scrape along the wooden floor, causing a scraping sound. Their teachers head shot up.

"Miss Quinn, Miss Dineen. Is there a problem?" He arched an eyebrow and waited for a response. Paige smiled sweetly at him.

"No Mr. Lawson, everything's fine." He nodded at them before drawing his attention back to his marking. Paige turned her gaze back to Happy and began whispering. "Just calm down okay. I don't know what he's done to make you angry already but just ignore him. Take a couple of deep breaths."

"Fine but if he does anything else.."

"Then by all means you're free to do anything you like to him." Paige gave Happy a grin, before Happy could stop it she smiled back, allowing a quiet chuckle to fall from her lips. The two girls chatted until the bell rang, by chatting it was mainly Paige talking and Happy just sitting pretending to listen, but she had to admit Paige seemed okay. Definitely not what Happy was expecting from her.

The bell rang and Happy decided to take her time getting her stuff together while Paige shoved everything in her bag as quick as possible.

"I gotta go, I got cheerleading practice but we should hang out sometime." She shouted a quick 'See ya' later' as she ducked out the classroom and then she was gone. Once she had all of her stuff together Happy walked out into the corridor, carrying her notepad in her arms. She walked back to her locker and grabbed her bag before slinking it over her shoulder, she carried on down the hallway when she heard shouting and hollering. As she got closer to the noise she saw a group of students circled around, the closer she got the more clear things sounded.

"Come on Rainman, you're a genius so figure it out!"

She fought her way to the middle of the circle, pushing and shoving her way past different bodies; she reached the front and saw that Sylvester kid being pushed around by Luke. Happy felt her whole body tingle with anger. Luke shoved Sylvester up against the lockers as the crowd cheered, she dropped her bag to the floor before marching up to them.

"Hey!" Luke turned around to see who was shouting and was met by Happy's fist, her knuckles landing against his jaw with a loud crunch. He stumbled back and Happy gestured for Sylvester to go. He looked at her with a mixture of surprise and gratitude before he left, disappearing through the crowd who were now stunned into silence.

"You bitch!" Luke grumbled and when she looked at him she saw that his jaw line was already starting to bruise. "You're gonna' pay for that." He went to go shove her but she moved too quickly, sticking her leg out. Luke went tumbling to floor, smacking his face against the cold marble floor.

"Hey, what's going on over there!" The group dispersed leaving Happy and the jerk Luke on their own. The teacher took one look at the scene, glared at Happy and said "Congratulations. Lunch time detention, room 45. Luke, make your way to the nurses office and get fixed up."

"Great." Happy sighed as she watched the teacher just walk away leaving them both there. She heard Luke start laughing.

"Detention is the least of your problems sunshine." Luke was on his hands and knees getting up as he carried on laughing. Happy rolled her eyes.

"Oh shut up." She kicked him in the stomach before walking away. She was halfway down the hallway when the bell rang. Now she was late for her next lesson. Great.

* * *

 **Hope you guys liked it and as for Walter and Toby, I have an idea of how to introduce them but it might be a two for one deal. I haven't fully decided yet so tell me what you think.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Thank you _btsm_ for helping me, I really appreciate it.**

* * *

Happy's lesson practically flew by and she found herself groaning when the bell rang for break and then she has a free period before lunch. She quickly left the classroom and made her way to the canteen to get something quick to eat seeing as she wont be having lunch. Walking down the different corridors was weird to say the least, Happy's used to being invisible but as she made her way down the halls she noticed students staring at her, whispering and that was something she didn't appreciate. As quickly as she could she grabbed some food from one of the vending machines when she felt someone standing behind her. She whipped round ready to punch whoever was behind her but Jack moved away quickly, luckily avoiding her clenched fist.

"Whoa. Happy, calm down. It's just me." He stood facing her, his hands up in surrender as Happy just rolled her eyes at him. "You're popular." Jack gestures to the groups of teens behind them as they whispered and pointed.

"Yeah, tell me about." Happy huffs, opening her bag of crisps, walking away with Jack falling into step with her.

"I heard you and Luke have met." Happy doesn't answer and instead just carries on eating. "Why did you hit him? I mean, a lot of people have their reasons but this is your first day. What could he possibly have done?"

"Let me guess. You two are friends." She shakes her head. 'should've known'.

"Oh god no!" Happy looks at him shocked and he just laughs at her. "Can't stand the guy. Although Laura and her friends all fancy him but I just think he's a dick who's daddy has got a lot of money." The corners of her mouth twitch. She liked the fact that Jack couldn't stand him, at least the guy had good instincts when it comes to people. "But, I want to know why you hit him." He stares down at her waiting for an answer. Happy, threw away her rubbish in the nearest bin. "I'm not leaving until you tell me." Happy sighs at him but he just watches her, waiting.

"Fine! I punched him because he was bullying this kid and no one else was gonna' help him." She looked up at him and saw the grin that was plastered on his face. "Don't know what you're grinning about, I've got detention now. Doubt Janey and Ryan are gonna be happy about that. They'll probably get rid of me much sooner now." Jack face grew serious as he herded her through a set of doors that lead into the library and walked her down one of the aisles in the far end until he was sure that no one would come walking their way.

"Listen, Janey and Ryan might not be perfect but once they foster you, you are their child!" His voice was low and serious. "I've seen your arm so I can probably guess what your last home was like but these are decent people and they love all of us like we are their own kids. I've been in my fair share of fight since they fostered me and I'm still here and you'll stay too. Yeah, okay, so they wont be thrilled that you had detention but they will be happy that you stuck up for someone and you stood up to a bully like Luke." Jack steps back as Happy just looks at the floor when the bell rings for third period. "Look I got to go but... I'll see you later." As he got to the end of the aisle he looked back, giving a reassuring smile before darting off again leaving Happy standing there alone. She stayed there for a minute or two before groaning to herself, picking her bag back up and making her way to the computer area of the library. The library itself was a fairly decent side, you had step leading up to the doors Jack had brought her through, rows and rows of shelves created multiple aisle's from the bottom of the steps to the other end of the room. On the other side - opposite the shelves- was a line of computers that followed the wall round, and a camera up in the corner that pointed towards the computer area. She walked up to the only spare computer, glancing at the screen next to hers. The lad sitting in front of it looked her age, with short black curly hair and brown eyes. She focused back on her screen as it loaded.

"Why are you hacking into the schools computer system?" Happy glanced at the lad, he didn't look her way but she saw the flicker of surprise cross his features before his expression went back to neutral.

"I'm not. I'm just running a diagnostic to make it run faster."

"Don't lie." Happy stated it and the lad quickly looked at Happy before he went back to typing on his computer.

"I'm not lying."

"You're not telling the truth. If you were just running a diagnostic then you wouldn't need that specific code." He looked at her in disbelief. "You going to answer my question? Why are you hacking into the schools system?"

"I told you I'm not."

"Right okay well, before you lie again you should know that I've fixed a lot of computers as well as rebuilding my own once so I know that you're not doing what you say you're doing. So, why are you hacking into the schools system?" He watched her, sceptical at first before groaning and answering her question.

"Fine, some idiot has been giving my friend a hard time so I'm changing his grades. Although, they're probably pretty low already." Happy glanced around, focusing on the camera tucked away in the corner of the room.

"Well, you might want to switch computers with me."

"And why's that?"

"Because that camera in the corner-" She nods in the direction, "-it's an old model, its stationary which means it can only pick up a certain area and because of the angle it's in I'm in a blind spot but the camera can still see you on that computer. If you don't want to get caught you should switch with me." He looked at the camera and then back at Happy, thinking through his options.

"Why are you helping me?"

"I hate bullies." He carries on looking between her and the camera before nodding. They switch seats quickly and neither of them say anything for a while, both tapping away at their keyboards. Half an hour passes before the lad stands up, shutting his computer down. He takes a step to leave before turning back towards Happy.

"I'm Walter by the way." She turns around and looks at him, his expression emotionless.

"I'm Happy." He nods at her before leaving as Happy goes back to her screen. She stays there until the bell rings, taking that as he cue to leave. She heads down the corridor to room 45 for her detention. She wasn't too bothered, detention wasn't really a punishment for Happy. She quite enjoyed the silence. It gave her time to think. She walks in and the teacher tells her to take a seat, she took a seat at the back of the classroom with the teacher at his desk. It was peaceful in the short amount of time she was here. Or at least it was until he showed up.

* * *

 **Hope you liked this chapter and I bet you can guess who's in detention with Happy. Please let me know what you think.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Really sorry it's been so long since I've last updating, I've had a couple things going on but I'm back now, anyway I hope you enjoy this chapter :)**

* * *

Happy had been sitting in detention for about five, ten minutes before the classroom door opened. The teacher (Mr. Birch) looked up at the medium built lad that had strolled in.

"Ah, Mr. Curtis. Why am I not surprised?" The guy just grinned before drawing his attention to Happy, he wore a plain shirt and jeans with a fedora carefully placed on his head. He stood there watching Happy until Mr. Birch spoke again. "Mr. Curtis, why are you still standing? Please take a seat." Happy sat at her table playing with the pen in her hand as the lad made his way to the table next to Happy's, never taking his eyes off her. Another ten minutes of silence passed until a phone rang, Happy could feel a pair of eyes on her. "I need to take this, do not move a muscle." With that the teacher left quietly arguing over the phone. As soon as the door clicked shut she spun in her seat to face this _Curtis._

"If you don't stop staring at me I'm gonna' give you two black eyes, so quit it." She growled but he just grinned and that infuriated her even more.

"Beautiful and tough. Great combination." His grin grew wider and she rolled her eyes at him. "I'm Toby." He wiggled his eye brows at her but she didn't respond and instead ignored him. "Ok, don't want to tell me your name, fine." He shuffled in his chair so that he was sitting straight, took of his hat, ran a hand through his short- kinda- curly light brown hair before putting his hat back on. "Well, I know your new because I've never seen you before and trust me, I'd know if I saw you. Luke got beat up by a new girl today and my friend showed said new girl around this morning. By the way Happy Quinn, I appreciate you sticking up for Sly." Happy looked at him with mild surprise.

"Big deal, you know my name." They both stared at each other, neither one backing down.

"I also know you're a foster kid. You're defensive, obviously don't go out of your way to make new friends, probably because of moving around so much otherwise you would have been nicer to me." He looked sweetly at her as Happy raised an eyebrow at him.

"Listen _Doc_ ," Toby breathed out a small laugh at the nickname, "as much as your mumbo jumbo impresses other people, I couldn't care less. And maybe I don't want to be friends with you because I met you in detention and you've done nothing but stare at me the whole time."

"Well, in all fairness, you're in detention too so you cant really use that as an excuse."

"Do you ever shut up?"

"Not when there's a pretty girl" He grins "or when I'm showing off my skills."

"Whatever. By the way, seeing as I'm the new girl it's not exactly impressive that you knew my name especially seeing as people have been whispering about me."

"Alright then, how about I tell you who Mr. B is on the phone to?"

"You can't possibly know who called him." Once again they stare at each other, Happy with a serious expression and Toby with a cocky grin, both too stubborn to look away

"His soon to be ex-wife. Since we've been here he's been playing with a wedding ring."

"So?"

"He wasn't wearing it, he got it out of his desk draw. He didn't put it on, he just played with it with a sad look on his face but he still has a tan line from where it used to be which means he's recently stopped wearing it. His clothes are slightly crumpled and he hasn't been able to shave which tells me he no longer lives at home but the wife- soon to be ex- still calls him which means papers haven't been signed otherwise she wouldn't have called him, he would have called her.

"That just says he's separated, that doesn't mean its her calling." She shrugs and turns back in her chair breaking eye contact.

"Are you kidding?" Happy glances at him and shrugs again. "He practically ran out here and for him to take a personal call while he's working means its something important, that and he looked as nervous as Sly does when he has to do P.E." Happy shot him a confused, questioning look but he just shook his head.

"That could just mean he's a gambler and it's his booky calling him."

"Seriously? He was happy for a split second before getting nervous and running out here. He still loves her." Happy wrinkles her nose as if the sentence offended her. "What? Don't tell me you don't believe in love?" He watches her, trying to read her.

"I'm not talking to YOU about this, I don't know you." Just then the teacher came in, stopping Toby in his attempt to say something, his eyes red and puffy as if he's been crying. He let the door close with a bang before collapsing in his chair behind the oak desk just as the bell rang out. Happy grabbed her things and quickly made a beeline to the door, Toby following right behind her before catching up to walk right next to her.

"So what's your deal then?" He shifted, fixing his bag in a better position, while looking down at Happy seeing as he's a head taller.

"My deal?" She sends him a quick glance while navigating through different hormone filled teens, with Toby keeping up staying right by her side.

"Yeah, why d'you stick up for Sly?" Happy just shrugged, quickly turning down another corridor, this one quieter than the last and with Toby still with her. "Don't do that? You know why you stuck up for him, I just want to know the reason."

"If I tell you, will you leave me alone?"

"Probably not." She stopped dead in her tracks right in front of him. Toby almost walked into her, stopping just in time causing them to stand toe to toe. Toby's grin grew wider, Happy groaned and rolled her eyes taking a step back to create some more space between them.

"Fine, I stuck up for him because from what Sylvester said, he has a high IQ and Luke is dick. I don't like bullies-" Toby's gaze softened, knowing exactly what that sentence means, "-and I don't like that people bully those smarter than them."

"So you have a high IQ then?"

"I never said that."

"You didn't have to, you defended Sylvester because you empathised with him because you've had people treat you differently because of your own high intelligence." He leaned in close as Happy fought the urge to hit him. "Welcome to the club." He whispered, Happy watched him turn around and walk back the way they came, sending a wink to her as he made his way round the corner. Happy groaned before making her way to her next lesson: Mechanics/Engineering, thinking ' _I'm never going to get rid of him am I."_

* * *

 **Hope you enjoyed this chapter and please leave a review, would love to hear what you all think :) Motivates me to write more so please let me know. Thanks for reading.**


	6. Chapter 6

**I feel so guilty, I wrote this chapter the same time i wrote chapter 5 and was gonna uploaded with a week between them but stuff happened and stuff kept happening, i was diagnosed with depression but that's no excuse and i am so very very sorry for leaving it so long but honestly your reviews are amazing and im so glad you enjoy this story. So finally here is chapter 6, i hope you enjoy and again im so sorry**

* * *

After detention the rest of the school day seemed to fly by, next thing Happy knew the bell was ringing for the end of the day and the hallways were being flooded by pupils and teachers alike. She worked her way round the school, walking down corridor after corridor until she saw the exit when she felt a tap on her shoulder.

"So how was your first day?" Jack was smiling at her and judging by the sweat on his forehead and the smell coming from him it's safe to say he had just come from P.E.

"You stink." Happy stated it as Jack just laughed at her. He walked by her side, sighing in pleasure as they walked out and the fresh air hit him.

"That didn't answer my question." He gave her a sidelong glance as they jogged down the steps and made their way to the car park where Janey said she'd pick them up. "You know yo..." Happy tuned him out, her attention drawn to a small group of people standing at the corner of the building. She recognised all of them. There was Sylvester, Paige, Walter and... Toby. Paige saw her and waved, Happy returned it with a slight nod of her head- which Paige seemed satisfied with- as soon as Toby turned to see who Paige was waving at Happy looked away. The last thing she needed was Toby trying to talk to her. Although, she had to admit she never pegged those four would hang around with each other, but then again... What did she know about people. "Happy are you even listening to me?" She was drawn out of her thoughts by Jack bumping his shoulder against hers.

"No, sorry. I was just thinking." She shrugged before walking slightly ahead. Within five steps they were at the car. Happy slid over into the middle seat in the back next to Hayleigh, who grinned, as Jack got in next to her.

"Anything you need to tell me Happy?" There was a certain tone to Janey's voice and Happy just knew that she knew about the fight. "I got a phone call from the school today sayin-" Janey quit mid sentence as Laura got into the passenger seat. "We'll talk about it back at the house."

"Talk about what?" Laura looked between Janey and Happy as they were pulling out of the school parking lot but got no response.

…...

It was only a ten minute drive back to the house. Janey drove and parked in the garage as the doors slowly slid down. Everyone jumped out the car and made their way into the house, Laura went straight to her room, Jack went to the living room and turned on the telly and Happy sat at the island in the kitchen watching the garage door waiting for Janey to walk in with Hayleigh. Once she saw Happy sitting there she put Hayleigh down who went straight to the living room to Jack. Janey started to get things out for tea, it was about half four roughly and Ryan would be back from work in about an hour or so. Happy sat there patiently waiting for her new foster mum to start talking.

"The school rang me." She said it quietly, Happy almost missed it, as she started to chop vegetables. "Your first day and you were in a fight."

"Look, I can expla-"

"You're not going to explain anything. Right now you are going to help me cook tea and then once Ryan is back and we have had something to eat you will tell us what happened." She stopped talking then to look at Happy with a stern expression painted on her features. "Are we clear?" Happy gave a quick short nod as she was handed a chopping board, a knife and some veg. During the time Happy helped Janey cook she noticed a few things about her. When she concentrating she chews the inside of her cheek; she doesn't swear either, she comes up with different words or phrases to avoid cursing; and she hums... a lot. Tea was done not long after Ryan got home and everyone gathered around the table. Hayleigh had made it clear that she was sitting by Happy tonight, Jack was sitting opposite her next to Laura and at either end of the table sat Ryan and Janey. The meal was spent talking about what kind of day each person had had but the table got quiet when it came to Happy's turn.

"So Happy, how was your day?" Ryan looked at her while he munched on a small piece of chicken. Happy just shrugged and looked at Janey and Jack.

"We need to talk about that after tea." Janey put it simply as her husband just looked back at her confused. It was slightly awkward around the table for the rest of the meal but it didn't take long for everyone to finish what was on their plates. "Jack, Laura can you clean up please while Ryan and I talk to Happy." She got nods in return as Happy followed them into the living room. The couple sat on the settee while Happy took a seat on the armchair.

"So?" Ryan looked between Happy and his wife, confusion etched onto his features as he waited for someone to say something. "What going on?" When his wife didn't say anything he looked at their newest family addition. "Happy? What's going on?"

"I got detention today." Happy sank back into her chair.

"What for?" His tone was calm but as Happy was about to speak Janey spoke.

"For fighting!" She twirled her head round so that she was facing him, her long blond hair bouncing from the sudden movement. "She broke his nose!"

"Seriously?" Happy sunk lower in her seat waiting to be scolded but if anything Ryan seemed more impressed. "Wait, did you say his?"

"Yes. She broke HIS nose. I think his name is Luke, he's on the same team as Jack." Janey shook it off. Irritated that that was the part he was focused on.

"Wow." He looked back at Happy, leaning slightly forwards so his elbows rested on his knees. "So how did you do it then? You know break his nose? Because he must be taller than you so did you get him with like an elbow shot or-"

"Ryan!" Janey's eyes were wide, she couldn't believe what she was hearing.

"No, I, umm, shouted his name and as he turned around I punched him." Happy couldn't help the smile that was slowly creeping its way onto her features.

"Clever. Catch him off guard." He smiled at her nodding his head.

"Yeah well, it wouldn't really have mattered. Even if I hadn't caught him off guard I still could have taken him. He's not a very good fighter." Happy shrugged it off.

"Yeah, he's not much of a player either. He should just stay benched." The pair of them laughed while Janey just sat there shocked.

"Seriously! Ryan!" She gave him an unimpressed look and he quietened down.

"Look, I only hit him because he was shoving this kid up against the lockers and no one else was going to do anything. I've had similar experiences in school and at different homes. I couldn't just let this guy beat the kid up so I stepped in." Janey's expression softened and Ryan just looked even more proud/impressed.

"Well, we're proud of you for sticking up for someone and standing up to a bully but try not to get into anymore fights. Please." Janey gives her a soft smile and Happy nods.

"You know if you want to talk to us about some of your other homes then we're here. Day and night." Ryan smiles at her. "Also, breaking that lads nose... Well done." He said it quietly but Janey smacked him round the back of the head.

"I heard that." She scolded. Happy let out a small laugh and got up to go to her room when Janey called her back. "Happy? What's that on your top?" Happy looked down at her blue checker shirt and saw a black splodge on the hem.

"Oh it's just oil, I signed up for the mechanic and engineering lessons."

"I didn't know you were into that sort of stuff." Ryan and Janey were watching her with curiosity and Happy just shrugged one shoulder.

"It's just a hobby."

"Well is it something you're good at? Do you enjoy it?" Janey watched her, trying to find out more about this tough, angry child.

"Yeah, when I was three I did the wiring so that my doll house could have working lights. I can even rebuild a car engine, a motorbike, you name it." She smiled and shrugged again. She was halfway out the door when they called her again.

"Why don't you have the garage?" Janey blurted it out as Happy looked at them shocked and speechless. "You'd have to work around the car but the garage is huge, you can do projects in there or something." She smiled brightly and Happy could feel the corners of her mouth twitching. Happy allowed herself to smile brightly.

"Urmm... I errrmm... Thank you." With that she quickly left and made her way to her room as she heard the couple talking.

"I think she's warming up to us." You could almost hear the smile in Janey's voice.

"I'm still impressed that she broke the kids nose." Ryan chuckled followed by a groan- probably from Janey smacking the back of his head again.

* * *

 **Hope you enjoyed this chapter and i promise you wont have to wait too long for chapter 7 (once again im sorry). Next Chapter Happy meets her neighbor (their bedrooms face each other), thing is, she's already met them at school. Who do you think it is (most of you will probably guess right haha)**


	7. Chapter 7

**So glad you liked chapter 6 and hope you like this chapter too, I felt guilty about leaving it so long so I made sure i finished this chapter as soon as possible for you.**

* * *

Today had been a long and weird day, school wasn't too bad- she's had worst first days- but then after getting told off she was given a place to work on her engineering and mechanics. She collapsed on her bed staring at the ceiling. Her room was still kind of bare, she wasn't sure what to do with it exactly but something would have to be done, all of a sudden she heard music. "ROCK YOU LIKE A HURRICANE". Happy made her way to the balcony doors to look outside, her balcony and next doors balcony faced each other, the only thing separating them was a small fence (it didn't even reach to where the downstairs windows started) and an oak tree with one long branch stretching almost like a barrier between the two houses. Next doors balcony doors were wide open as music flowed from that bedroom to Happy's, her irritation rising- not because of the music choice (she quite liked it) but because of the volume.

"Hey!" She leaned over the bars of the balcony and shouted. "Hey! Douchebag! Turn it down!" When she didn't get a response she went back into her room, grabbed the nearest object- that just so happened to be an old wrench- made her way back outside and threw it. Her aim was pretty good but what she didn't count on was the guy coming out onto his balcony when she threw it. When it landed, it was with a yelp as it hit the guy in the shin. The music turned down as he rubbed his injured leg picking up the wrench with his other hand.

"What the hell! You crazy-" He stopped mid sentence when he looked up. As soon as he did Happy let out a groan.

"You have got to be kidding me. You're my neighbour?"

"Nice to see you too Happy" Toby grinned at her forgetting about his leg, obviously entertained by the fact they were living next door and their bedrooms faced each other. "Didn't realise you were fostered by the Adam's, guess we'll be seeing more of each other then." He winked.

"No. We wont." She turned around and closed her doors behind her before pulling the curtains across so they couldn't see each other. Happy let out a sigh and just as she was about to collapse back on her bed she heard a-

Knock Knock Knock.

She automatically went to her bedroom door- thinking it was one of the Adams's coming to check on her- she opened it to see no one there.

Knock Knock Knock.

She turned around and let her bedroom door close with a soft click to look at the drawn curtains.

"Seriously?" Happy let her head fall back to rest on her bedroom door.

"Yes seriously, come open the door." Toby's voice came through muffled but understandable. She crossed her bedroom and stood in front of the purple curtain covered glass doors. Happy groaned before pulling the heavy curtains open and there he was. Fedora in place. Cocky grin. And holding her wrench. He pointed at the door handle. "You gotta pull it down for the door to actually open."

"I'm debating whether to open it or whether to just find something else to hit you with." Happy stood there a few more seconds with Toby looking at her with sad brown eyes and his bottom lip sticking out. She rolled her eyes and opened the door. He strolled in taking in his surroundings, Happy stuck her hand out for him to give her the wrench but he walked straight past her and placed down on her bedside table. Happy huffed. "Such a child."

"Yep, proud of it too." He wondered around her room a bit more. "So this is your room huh? Kinda plain. You need to paint it or hang some pictures up or something."

"Oh yeah I'll do that." Every word dripping with sarcasm "Let me just get the photographs of my family members out and - Oh wait, that's right. I don't have any." She let herself fall on her bed and sat with her back against the head board.

"Well you know, I could pose for a couple of pictures if you want to hang those up." Toby stood with his right hand on his cheek and his left leg up behind him while pouting. Happy bit the insides of her cheek to stop the grin that tried to form on her lips. Toby made his way and sat next to Happy on her bed. "You know, your bed is bigger than mine." He turned so he was looking right at her and wiggled his eyebrows. She slapped him behind the head but that just made him smile even more.

"Can you leave now please?" She tried her meanest expression but he didn't seem fazed, he just watched her for a couple seconds (making Happy feel almost naked in front of him) before he shrugged at her.

"Sure, got a shin to be in pain with anyway." He walked backwards towards her balcony so he could look at her. "I wonder how that happened?"

"Not a clue." She dramatically shrugged at him, trying her best to look innocent.

"Just remember to close you curtain when you get changed and that, I'm no perve but a girl like you just drains all of my will power." His eyes twinkled at her while his smirk grew. "If I see I wont be able to look away. It's just how it is."

"Yeah, whatever perve." She watched as he climbed over the bars and stood on the tree branch that was between their rooms. He placed a hand over his heart, feigning hurt.

"That hurts me Happy. There's no need for name calling." He turned back around and stepped to his balcony and off the branch. As soon as he was on his side he bowed and winked at her as he watched her close the doors once again.

…...

It was an hour or so after Toby left when Jack knocked on. Happy let him in with a groan which he ignored as he made him self comfortable on the floor, leaning against her bed. She shut the door but didn't move from it, instead deciding to keep her distance.

"Look," he looked up at her with his blue orbs that had a hint of, was that sadness or regret. "I'm sorry about this morning, you know, in front of the office."

"Oh, you mean when you grabbed my arm and rolled up my sleeve just to prove a point?" She glared down at him.

"Yeah that." He huffed out a breath, "Look, I just want you to know that... That I've been in bad homes like that-"

"Doubt it" Happy murmured but it went unnoticed.

"-so if you want to talk about it, or any of your other homes then you ca-"

"What is it with people wanting me to talk about that!" Her voice came out louder then she planned. Happy took a deep breath before carrying on speaking in a quieter tone. "I don't want to talk about my other homes or what 'bad things' have happened to me, okay? Do you understand that?"

"I'm just saying I'm here if you do."

"I don't." She opened the door and stood next to it, Jack taking that as his cue to leave got up but as he got to the door he turned to Happy.

"Be angry all you like but you're an Adams now." He left a speechless Happy standing there.

…...

It was getting late and Happy decided to go bed, she return to her bedroom after brushing her teeth and closed the door behind her before kicking off her jeans and discarding her long sleeved top. She kicked them into the corner of her room and pulled out a pair of pyjama's when she saw something move in the corner of her eye. Happy looked up, still standing in her just her matching underwear, and scanned the room until her eyes fell on the balcony doors. 'Crap' she had forgotten to close the curtain. She rushed over to them when she saw it again, Toby had glanced her way and kept walking out of sight before walking backwards to look again. He stopped and stared at her, Happy was about to give him the finger when she noticed what he was looking at. Weirdly enough he was only looking at her arms and stomach. Her bruised covered arms and her... her stomach. She looked down and ran a finger over the scar that stretched along the left side of her stomach, she quickly shook herself out of her daze and closed the curtain.

"Shit." Happy breathed out the word She returned to the pyjama's that lay on her bed and finished getting changed and climbed into the small double bed; the mattress moulding itself to her body shape almost instantly. She lay there thinking about the people she had met today.

Sylvester was alright, kind of a nervous kid but he seemed nice enough.

Paige was surprisingly nice to her, which was new to Happy especially as Paige was somewhat popular but she wasn't a bitch like most popular girls. She's someone Happy could see herself being friends with.

Walter seemed standoffish but in all fairness so was she, he didn't say much and was almost robotic but she respected him for changing that bullies grade.

Then there was Toby, the boy she met in detention and apparently her neighbour that just saw her bruised covered body and her nasty scar. He was irritating. Cocky. Sarcastic. A show off. But somehow she found herself not hating him, she would have found him funny and laughed at him earlier if her armour and negativity hadn't of told her that that was a bad idea. She'd have to be careful around him, that's for sure. Especially seeing as something inside of her was telling her that he'd be the one to knock down her walls if she wasn't careful.

* * *

 **So what did you think? I hope you liked it and i really want to know your opinions, im also thinking about adding in Collins a bit further on so let me know what you think. Hope you liked it.**


	8. Chapter 8

**This is just a filler chapter, and im so glad so many of you enjoy this story. It means a lot. Especially your reviews, I love knowing what you lot think. So thank you.**

* * *

Tuesday morning was surprisingly nice, considering the forecast said it would be heavy rain all day. Despite the sunshine Happy got dressed in a white vest top with a red check long sleeve shirt over the top with a dark pair of jeans and her black boots. She grabbed her bag and made her way downstairs where the heavenly smell of bacon originated, Happy couldn't help but spend some time looking at all the family pictures that lined the hallway. They all looked so happy. She got to the dinning table- where Hayleigh was munching away- and sitting ready for her was a plate of bacon, pancakes and fresh fruit to the side. Happy sat down and began to tuck into her food when Jack came hopping through trying to put his left trainer on.

"Janey have you seen my science book anywhere? I cant remember where I put it." Jack sat down next to the fie year old red head as Janey disappeared and re-appeared with Jacks book, placing it in front of him before going back to cook more bacon. Jack grinned "Thank you."

"Did you even look?" Janey looked at him over her shoulder as Jack just shrugged. "I'll take that as a no then." She placed another plate of food on the table before going back to clean up the counter tops. "Do you know if Laura's awake?"

"Yeah, I heard her come out the bathroom. I think she's putting her face on." Jack made a face, making Hayleigh smile.

"Well, I'll tell Laura when she comes down but I wont be able to drive you to school today. My car's playing up so I'm going to take it to the mechanics down the road. So you're going to have to walk today."

"I can have a look for you." The words were mumbled as Happy's cheeks were full of food.

"Hmmm?" Janey was watching Happy and that's when she realised what she had said. Happy swallowed the rest of her food before looking up at her new foster mum- a slight deer caught in the headlights expression etched into her features.

"Errm... I said I can have a look at it for you. After school." Happy shrugged it off before carrying on eating. The was a slight pause before Janey clapped her hands together with a smile in place that never seems to go away.

"Alright then." Janey smiled at her and Happy was so surprised she almost spit her food out. "I trust you, so yeah, you can fix my car if you think you can. Plus this way I can just pay you in pancakes." She gave Happy one last bright smile before heading upstairs, probably to tell Laura she would have to walk for today.

Janey said she would walk Hayleigh to Primary school herself so Happy and Jack grabbed their things and left- Laura saying she would get a lift from one of her friends. They made their way down the path and out the white picket fence, as they walked past Toby's house Happy saw him with- who she could only assumes- his dad about to get into a car when he looked over at her. She quickly averted her gaze but it was too late, he had spotted her.

"Actually dad, it's a nice day , I think I'm gonna' walk." They weren't that far away so Happy heard Toby talking to his dad before he did a little jog towards her with a cocky grin falling into step with them. "Hey Jack." The boys gave each other a short nod hello before Toby turned his attention to the mechanic. "Hey Happ." He smirked at her but she ignored him and focused her attention on a tree that sat in the distance. "Not answering me ay? Alright then, well anyway I was wonderin'-"

"If you're gonna' ask about what you saw yesterday then-" Toby cut her off before she could get herself even more worked up. Jack sent a glance behind him to them before picking up his pace so that they could talk privately.

"Not what I was going to ask. If you want to talk about it then you'll bring it up. I'm not going to push it, for one I don't want to get hit with another wrench." Happy let out a sigh and Toby just grinned down at her.

"So what did you want to ask me?" She looked at him quizzically curious to what he wanted to talk to her about. They had only met yesterday so it would be inappropriate for him to ask for a favour. Her mind raced with different possibilities and outcomes but statistics wasn't her strong suit.

"I was going to ask you what are you doing at lunch, cause you know you can sit with me and friends since you know, you haven't got any." He smiled at her before she smacked up the side of his head almost knocking his fedora off the top of his head. He smiled grinned t her even wider. "Is that a yes?" She rolled her eyes, picking up her pace so that she could catch up to Jack. Toby right behind her. They walked the rest of the way with very little discussion before reaching the school gates.

The day was dragging, Happy didn't enjoy any of her lessons so far, the main reason being she had a double art lesson and even though she liked to draw she didn't like to draw flowers or fruits. She liked to draw schematics... or... occasionally she liked to draw landscapes but not a single flower in a vase. When the bell rang for lunch she didn't waste any time, she scooped up all of her belongings and quickly made her way out the door and headed to the canteen. She got would could only be some sort of stew with what she hopes is potatoes and grabbed a seat at the only empty table. The canteen was just filling up, the noise increasing with each new wave of students, Happy sat poking the brown sludge that sat on her plate when three new trays and a super fun guy lunchbox landed on her table. She looked up to see Sylvester sitting next to her, Toby sitting opposite her and Paige and Walter sitting next to each other at the end.

"Hey there Happy." Toby smiled at her, "I believe you've already met everyone." He winked at her and seemed thoroughly mused when she rolled her eyes at him.

* * *

 **Like I said this is just a filler chapter so sorry if its not much but i hope you like it anyway. I promise you will find out how she got the scar. Next chapter will show them talking in the canteen as well as introducing the head teacher. Thanks again fro the reviews :)**


End file.
